


Taste Of Your Own Medicine (But Way Worse.)

by dilfsans



Category: Undertale
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Physical Torture, emotional torture, hobo gets beat up by a baby: a series, skelesonas, undertale ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfsans/pseuds/dilfsans
Summary: in which hobo finally went too far. cooper snaps. the rest is history.gift for my friend badgertablet.





	Taste Of Your Own Medicine (But Way Worse.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody seemed to notice Cooper was staring at Hobo a lot..  
It’d be fine. Kids can’t do much, right?

Again.  
Hobo had just teased him again.  
Cooper didn’t even remember what it was about, he was already gone and in the basement before they could finish. He locked all the doors, barricading the one that led down to the basement just in case before letting out a gut-wrenching scream, starting to sob. Why did they always have to make fun of him? Why did they hate him so much? It wasn’t fair! Nobody did anything about it! Everybody just passed it off! Cooper sniffled, wiping snot away with his sweater sleeve and staring at the rusty wrench on the ground, by the ice box. He stood, grabbing it and inspecting it. Then, he started laughing.

He couldn’t stop laughing.

His eyelights dilated into the entirety of his sockets, leaving only the small divots that were his “pupils” left. He gripped the wrench, before gently setting it in his overalls pocket, smiling. But something was a bit off with this smile. Nobody could just tell what as he went upstairs, running into his room.

He would stay there for the next few days, sketching his plan, only coming out for food. But he always had that unsettling smile plastered on. And everybody seemed to notice Cooper was staring at Hobo a lot..  
It’d be fine. Kids can’t do much, right?


End file.
